


Should

by velocitygrass



Series: Ever fallen in love? [20]
Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-13
Updated: 2007-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe had never regretted doing the things that he should do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "shouldn't" in my November 2007 prompt table. This is entirely a work of fiction.

Most of Joe's life had been about what he _should_ do. He _should_ do his homework, clean up his room, and be polite. Later he _should_ go to university and do something with his life. Katherine thought they _should_ marry and have kids.

Joe had never regretted doing the things that he _should_ do. He wasn't a goody two-shoes, but his little acts of wildness never hurt anyone. At least they hadn't until his life started to be about what he _shouldn't_ do.

The first had been harmless really. He _shouldn't_ stare at David's ass. And he hadn't for the most part. Then came, he _shouldn't_ flirt with David. This was a bit harder because the generally relaxed atmosphere on the set meant that people flirted. But he knew, from the very beginning, that what he and David did was different.

He _shouldn't_ fantasize about David. He _shouldn't_ kiss David. He _shouldn't_ have sex with David. But he'd done all of these—repeatedly.

He _shouldn't_ lie. He _shouldn't_ cheat. He _shouldn't_ take what wasn't his. Joe didn't want to do any of these things. But he couldn't stop either, no matter how much it hurt himself and everyone involved.

And then, one day, when he lay in bed with David, who'd snuck into his room after a day at a con, it suddenly was easy to see how he could get back to a life that didn't hurt, that wasn't about what he _shouldn't_ do.

He _should_ be with the man he loved.

Joe never regretted doing the things that he _should_ do.


End file.
